JimmyThumbP
thumb|JimmyThumb-P OneRoom también conocido como JimmyThumb-P(ジミーサムP), nacido el 25 de mayo de 1985, es un productor de canciones originales con VOCALOID. Tiene la reputación de crear canciones con melodías fluidas y calmadas. Desde septiembre de 2008 comenzó a publicar canciones en Nico Nico Douga con la canción "Four Signals". Desde el comienzo se le puso el apodo de "JimmyThumb-P", aunque el nombre de ID en Nico Nico Douga es "OneRoom". Sin embargo, desde su segundo álbum "Unplugged Stray" comenzó a utilizar oficialmente el nombre "JimmyThumb-P". Este nombre proviene de "地味なサムネ" (Jimina samune = miniatura tranquila),debido a que el miniatura de los videos de sus canciones expresa tranquilidad. Él es el principal organizador de la banda "Yurishima". Varios de sus trabajos tratan o están relacionados sobre el tema del universo; también se ha notado que en ilustraciones o vídeos de canciones como "from Y to Y" que aparece en el juego "Hatsune Miku-Project DIVA-2nd" o "Starduster" que aparece en "Hatsune Miku-Project DIVA-extend" son en el espacio. Además, la canción "Escape" se convirtió en el tema principal de "Social media satellite development project SOMESAT" un grupo que desarrolla satélites. El 09 de noviembre de 2009 se acusó a la canción "Live in Dead" de plagio por las similitudes que tenía con la canción “sono yubi de” del grupo "ART-SCHOOL"; JimmyThumb-P se disculpó en su blog por las similitudes, luego eliminó dicha canción de su cuenta y además, anunció que dejaría de publicar canciones por un año. No fue sino hasta el 13 de diciembre de 2012 que regresó, publicando la canción "Reboot". Ha utilizado a los VOCALOIDs Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka y Ryuto. Enlaces *Lista de Reproducción *Twitter *Blog *Cuenta Piapro Equipo de Trabajo *Sayuchiki (Video) en Starduster. *JET (Video e Ilustraciones) en Reboot. *Popurika (Video e Ilustraciones) en Afterglow. *Ohajiki (Video e Ilustraciones) en Afterglow. Álbumes En negrita álbumes propios. *astrometry *BLURRY/CD *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. Megurine Luka *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloanthems feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofuture feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalolegend feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar feat. Hatsune Miku *Fictional World/CD *HATSUNE ROCK feat.初音ミク *Innovator-Earth *MOER feat.Hatsune Miku -2nd anniversary- *POP★sTAR the VOCALOID Season 02 *'Reboot/CD' *'Resound' *Stellarium *supercell tribute ～Stowaways～ *'Toy Box/CD' *'Unplugged Stray' *VL-SCRAMBLE *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画（あお） *VOCALOID LOVESONGS Girls Side *VOCAROCK collection feat. 初音ミク *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade- Original Song Collection Vol.3 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～ Salón de la Fama *Four Signals *Luminous Point *Scene *SoundScaper *Room 206 *Vision *Adam *Eve *The 9th *Message in our silence *Little Traveler *2 *Song for New Days *Escape *Fake Lover *Dark to Light *No Logic *BEAT! *Toy Box *Starduster *Pierrot *Genesis *rainy *Breath of mechanical *Live in Dead *Reboot *Afterglow *PYX *Sunset *Future Canciones Legendarias *Calc. *No Logic *from Y to Y Canciones Publicadas Galería jimi-samuPyalbum.jpg|JimmyThumb-P en el evento realizado para celebrar el lanzamiento del álbum "Reboot" jimmyy.jpeg|Imagen utilizada en Twitter Categoría:Autor